


I Don't Know About These Heavy Hands

by comicfanperson



Series: JNPR and friends [18]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Blood, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Fire, Hurt Lie Ren, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares, Polyamorous Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Team as Family, house fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfanperson/pseuds/comicfanperson
Summary: Ren is plagued by worries and negativity, luckily his family is there for him.
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos & Oscar Pine & Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Oscar Pine & Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos/Lie Ren
Series: JNPR and friends [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632898
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	I Don't Know About These Heavy Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeraldTheFabulousGiraffe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeraldTheFabulousGiraffe/gifts).



> ok this took me Zero Time at all to write bc i loved the request so much!!! i really hope i interpreted it correctly, haha.
> 
> received from GeraldTheFabulousGiraffe(Ao3):  
> Uhhhhhhhh maybe a nightmare where someone doesnt recognise everyone else waking up???
> 
> ik that its really short but i hope that you enjoy it regardless!!! <3
> 
> my AMAZING beta @albion-93(tumblr)/Albion_93(Ao3) def bumped up the quality of this fic all over again!! :D

Ren woke up slowly, eyes bleary and head spinning. His partners were curled up tight in bed, each seeming dead to the world. He couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at Nora drooling against Jaune’s shoulder, the knight completely oblivious in his sleep. Ren easily slid out of the side of the bed, and made his way to their en suite bathroom, flicking the light switch on as he went in. 

He glanced absentmindedly at the mirror, but instantly froze upon seeing his reflection. The whites of his eyes were blood-shot, despite him not having a reason to. He was stuck, staring at himself in the mirror, the vessels in his eyes growing darker and redder in seconds, and then bursting unexpectedly. Ren screamed in pain and shock as blood started to pour down his face, hands flying up to his eyes but the blood just continued to pour over his fingers and slip to the floor. He stumbled backwards with a shriek, nearly falling over the bathtub as he did so. 

“HELP!” he screamed, faithful that at any given second his partners would run in here and figure out a way to fix whatever was happening. All he could see was his own blood, but he continued to cry out for help, surely they would be here any moment now. No one came though.

He blindly stumbled out of the bathroom and over to their bed, and only just managed to see his lovers still curled up in the bed, sound asleep. 

“Nora!” he begged, somewhere between panic and fear, “Nora,  _ please, _ wake up!”

Ren reached his arms out and started shaking each one of them from wherever he could reach, “Wake up!  _ WAKE UP!”  _

He gasped out heavily, throat starting to feel constricted and heavy with the growing urge to cry, “Oh Gods why won’t you WAKE UP? Someone WAKE UP-” 

Ren sobbed out and clutched at Jaune’s shoulder, desperately hoping it would do  _ something _ , “Jaune,  _ Jaune-”  _

A scream of bloody murder errupted from down the hall. 

“OSCAR!?” Ren yelled, immediately running down the hall, accidentally knocking into the hallway walls as he went.

He prayed to any and every god out there that his son was okay. The door to Oscar’s room was wide open, but the teen was dead asleep in his bed.    
  
_ “Oscar! _ ” he cried out, gripping both teen’s shoulders in his hands, shaking him wildly as if that would do anything to wake him. Oscar’s head lolled backwards as the rest of his body was suspended by Ren, and something about that made Ren drop Oscar back to the bed and stumble back in shock. 

This was wrong. This was so,  _ so  _ wrong. 

He needed help. The blood on his cheeks was drying and flaking off even as more continued to flood down from his eyes, and it served to remind Ren that he needed help as much as his family. Without another thought he bolted down the stairs, intending to run all the way to where RWBY lived so that  _ somebody  _ could help them.

He crashed into the front door, and reached wildly for the knob to try and open it, but the door wouldn’t  _ budge.  _ He reached for the lock but found that it was gone. He screamed again as he pounded and slammed himself against the door over and over again, trying to get it open. Fearfully, Ren bolted for the back door, and found the same problem all over again. As a last ditch decision he grabbed one of the pans from the kitchen cabinets and chucked it at the window panes on the back door.    
  
He nearly sobbed in relief when the panes shattered. He pushed a hand through them, the remaining glass cutting his hands open, but he didn’t care because now there was a  _ chance.  _

“HELP ME!” Ren screeched as he tried pushing himself through the tiny window, in case somebody was there to hear him.

_ “HELP US!”  _ he shouted at the top of his lungs, the glass cutting his clothes open and catching on the skin underneath. The massive amounts of pain he was in was nothing against the hope of getting help for himself and his family. __

An explosion sounded from the kitchen, and when he turned his head to see where it came from the oven had burst into flames, licking across the ceiling and the rest of the room before he could even bat an eye. 

**_“NO!!!”_ **

Ren pulled back from where he’d been half stuck through the door and tried bolting up the stairs, fully intending to carry each of them down the stairs. The smoke was heavy and thick though, seeping into his mouth and nose, causing him to cough and gag. Half-way up the stairs, he saw that the entirety of the second story had caught fire. There was no clear path through the hallway as it burned before his very eyes. As his  _ family  _ burned before his very eyes. 

“Oh Gods-” he gasped out heavily, “NO-  _ NO-  _ **_NO-!”_ **

His vision swam and his chest ached, the smoke causing him to begin losing consciousness.

“I have to-  _ I have to-” _ he whimpered, but it was too late. He weakly tried to continue up the steps, even though he knew there was no use. It was over. It was all over. 

_ “REN WAKE UP!”  _

HIs eyes flew open and he gasped for air. The clear, clean, safe  _ air. _

Pyrrha was crouched above his head, both of her hands cupped over his ears as she begged him to awaken. Nora was on the other side of him, clutching on his hands on her own, while Jaune had himself straddled over Ren’s waist as if he was trying to hold him down. Each of them were pale with fright and worry, and Nora looked to be on the verge of tears.

“You’re  _ okay, _ ” Ren sobbed, reaching a hand up to pull Jaune down against his chest.

“Yeah, babe,” Jaune whispered, sounding relieved, “We’re okay. We’re all okay.” He pulled Ren up into a sitting position, holding Ren so that his ear was pressed against Jaune’s chest. 

“I… You all…” he tried to explain, the tears starting to pour down felt dangerously close to how the blood did, causing him to cry harder.

“Shh,” Nora whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “It’s over now. It’s over, Renny.” 

  
  


Pyrrha sighed and leaned against Jaune’s shoulder, giving her the perfect position to wrap an arm around her raven-haired boyfriend.

“We have you. We have you now, my love,” she promised him. 

“I was too  _ late-”  _

Jaune squeezed Ren tighter, “Don’t think about that, Ren, just  _ don’t.  _ It was a nightmare. It wasn’t real.” 

Nora nodded her agreement, and parallelled the position Pyrrha had taken but against Jaune’s other shoulder, then stretched out her free hand behind her, confusing Ren momentarily.

“C’mere,” she whispered, “It’s okay.”

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Oscar scamper back into the bed and into Nora’s side, looking understandably freaked out. Ren sighed in deep relief that the youngest of their family was okay, and pulled him into a hug that caught Oscar by surprise. The young teen looked to his carers with a forlorn and understanding expression of silent acknowledgment.

“It’s okay now,” Jaune promised softly, resting his cheek on the top of Ren’s head, “It’s all okay. We have you, we have each other,  _ no matter what.” _

None of them fell back asleep that night. They stayed wide awake in the darkness, unable to find peace after the whole frightening experience. But it was hard for any of them to mind, not when they felt so safe now. Huddled together and listening to each other’s breathing, they remained this way until after dawn, and hoped to have a morning of rest free from night terrors. They were all haunted by nightmares, but as always it was ten times easier to deal with when they were together. And they would  _ always _ be together. 


End file.
